You are my ecstasy
by Blackened Skies
Summary: Evan began to wonder why he was even here. Why he subjected himself to this kind of treatment...But he already knew the answer. He fucking loved it. He loved having control taken from, loved being used, but more than that, he loved the fact that he trusted Randy enough to stop if he wanted or needed him to. SLASH


Written for Ang; The Evan to my Randy, I love you

-

Evan didn't know what had possessed him to grab Randy's wrist as he walked past on the way to the ring but he had. He'd almost lost his nerve under the gaze of the Viper but somehow, he hadn't.  
"Tonight?"  
Daniel Bryan had glanced back, calling Randy's name and tapping his wrist, they needed to be in position, but Evan didn't let him go. With surprising gentleness, the superstar put a hand on top of Evan's moving his hand from his wrist.  
"Tonight."

It had been at least a month since Evan had last stood in front of the bus, in the dead of night. It was like the darkness made it seem less...Evan didn't know what it made it seem less of he just knew it made him feel safer.

He took a deep shaky breath willing his legs to move those final few steps, but they refused for now.  
The highflyer had no idea why Randy had this sort of affect on him. No one else had and he was pretty sure no one else would. Finally he found himself moving towards the bus, raising a hand to know softly. It didn't matter how softly he knocked, Randy always seemed to know he was there. Always took exactly 3 minutes to open the door and fix him with the same, breath taking smirk.

"Come in."

He stayed perfectly still, tempted to walk away. He'd done so before and Randy just let him, he hadn't mocked or teased, hadn't held it against him. He'd just let him flee and for that he was grateful.  
The Viper moved slowly to one side, almost like Evan was a deer and he was scared if he moved to fast he would bolt, he wanted him to come in but this was Evan's choice and he would never force the matter.

Taking a deep breath Evan moved into the bus, standing in the middle of the room and closing his eyes tightly as he waited for the door to shut and for the control to be taken from him.

The door had only just clicked shut, when Randy spoke, his tone hard, cold and Evan knew if he disobeyed it would only mean trouble. "Kneel."  
The small man sunk down gracefully, Randy coming up behind him and stroking his hair softly.  
"Good boy."

Evan loved the praise. Lived for the moments where Randy told him how proud he was of him. He wasn't stupid, he knew this man was dangerous, that he had the power to completely destroy him, yet all he wanted to do was please him.

Moving towards the bedroom Randy looked over his shoulder, a smile ghosting over his lips at the sight of his submissive. He couldn't remember seeing anything quite so beautiful in all his life.  
"Follow me."  
Randy carried on walking and Evan crawled after him on his hands and knees keeping his head low, not wanting to be caught looking at his master when he hadn't been given permission. As he entered the room he paused not sure what to do next. He hadn't been told to get on the bed. Randy noticed the pause and smiled, "Making me so proud Evan." He walked under him putting two fingers under his chin, forcing his head up. The cold eyes now had a slight warmth to them, "Say your face word."  
Evan licked his lips, "..st louis."  
The taller man lent down to kiss him, a gentle brushing of lips and Evan knew that as soon as he pulled away he would be back in character.

Moving away the older man sat on the bed, clicking his fingers, a sign for Evan to come to him, which he did without hesitation, stopping at his feet, his cock starting to stir already from the dominance radiating off the other man.

"Take your clothes off."  
Getting to his feet Evan slowly pulled his shirt off, his hands shaking slightly as they started to undo the buttons of his jeans. Randy rolled his eyes, the other was taking too long for his liking, so he stood, shoving him down onto the bed and slapping his hands out of the way.  
"I said take your clothes off, not do a strip tease."

Pushing him down onto the bed, he reached into the draw pulling out a set of handcuffs, only letting Evan get a quick glimpse before he snapped one around a wrist before feeding it through the head board bars and securing the other one. Evan's cock only reacting more to the sharp bite of metal.  
Reaching into the draw again, Evan let out a disappointed moan when he saw Randy pull out a cock ring, he loved and loathed that thing at the same time... The moan earned him a slap and just like Randy expected it to, it caused Evan to become fully erect. He slowly slid the ring down Evan's cock, biting his bottom lip for a second as he moved back to admire the man. He looked so beautiful like this, so fucking beautiful, especially with the anger and slight fear clouding his stare. Evan never had any idea what The Viper would do next.

Randy began to undress himself now, throwing his shirt in a random direction before moving his hands down to undo his button and pull down his fly. He pushed his jeans down slowly his thick erection springing free. He smirked when he noticed Evan's cock twitch.

Reaching into the draw once more, Randy pulled out a vibrator and Evan nearly, every so nearly moaned with disappointment. He didn't want the toy inside him, he wanted Randy. He had toys of his own in the hotel, hidden in his suitcase. He came here for something much more real, more exotic, more additive...

Turning it on to a low setting on to its lowest setting, he ran the toy over Evan's balls, smirking at the small noise Evan made. He's let that one slide. Next he ran it up the length of his erection, lazily moving it around the head, knowing that the cock ring would make it all the more sensitive. He ran the toy through the pre-cum that had started to gather, before turning up the setting, smirking at Evan's reactions.  
Suddenly the toy was turned off and confusion filled the chocolate brown eyes, but he soon understood as Randy moved up the bed pressing the object to his lips.  
"Suck."

Evan took a second too long to do so and received another slap. He blinked, trying not to let the tears fall, finding it even more difficult when Randy grabbed his hair.  
"Your spit is all that is going to lubricate this damn thing, so either suck or have it go in dry. Your choice, slut."

Evan began to wonder why he was even here. Why he subjected himself to this kind of treatment...But he already knew the answer. He fucking loved it. He loved having control taken from, loved being used, but more than that, he loved the fact that he trusted Randy enough to stop if he wanted or needed him to.  
Opening his mouth wide, he stared up at Randy as he fucked his mouth the toy, smirking down at him. He loved that smirk.  
"That's what I thought."

Moving back down between his legs, Randy decided to force them open more with his knees, grabbing a pillow to put under his hips leaving Evan so very exposed. Teasing the tight ring of muscle with the vibrator Randy made a soft soothing noise.  
"Don't worry my pet." His tone however, did not match the soothing noise he had just made, "It wont hurt much."  
With that he shoved the toy into his hole and Evan cried out with pained pleasure. Smirking, Randy turned the vibrations back on, pulling it out and shoving it back in.  
"Such a willing little slut."

He fucked him almost violently with the toy, eventually positioning it so the tip hit that bundle of nerves with every inward motion and Evan was left squirming on the bed, making whore like noises. He was so close but knew he wouldn't go over the edge and for that he cursed that fucking cock ring.

It was only when tears started to fall down his cheeks, from the pure intensity and orgasm denial that Randy turned the toy off, moving up his body to kiss away the tears, a gentle notion that Evan had never expected. Randy's fingers trailed down his chest, down his abs, moving slower the closer to his cock they got. Finally his fingers reached their goal and he slid the cock ring off.

Moving back down between his legs, Randy wrapped his fingers around his own throbbing erection making a low groan, as he moved his hand up and down himself a couple of times, before guiding it to the tight ring of muscle he was going to fuck. Snapping his hips forward, he buried himself inside Evan's ass fully. His low moan mixing with the others loud cry. It always amazed him at just how tight his lover was, by the far the tightest man he had ever been with.

Moving his hips, he held Evan tightly as he fucked him, the sound of flesh meeting flesh filling the air as he fucked him into the mattress. The moans from the man underneath him was like music to his ears and all too soon he felt a familiar feeling started to pool in his stomach. Moving a hand from Evan's hip, he wrapped his fingers around his cock, jerking him off in time with his hard, deep thrusts.

Writhing around on the bed, Evan wasn't even aware of what he was saying or that he was begging, "More master please, oh God m-m-master I need you, fill me with your cum!"  
Randy added a small twist of the wrist and that was Evan's undoing, he let out a loud cry of his lovers name as he came hard across them. The tightening of his ass around The Viper's cock pushing him over the edge seconds later, letting out a loud cry of his own as he filled him.

Neither man knew how long they lay there, panting but eventually Evan started to wiggle, Randy's weight uncomfortable. With a grunt, he took the hint and pulled his now soft cock from his body, collapsing next to him on the bed. Reaching out blindly, he rummaged around until he found the key, leaning over to undo the handcuffs.

As soon as he was free Evan leaned forward, pressing his lips against Randy's not caring if he got a slap for it. The intense orgasm had mellowed Randy's mood however and to the high flyers joy, he kissed him back shoving his tongue into his mouth as he threaded a hand through his sweaty hair, only stopping when he needed to breathe. Pulling Evan close he closed his eyes, only to open one again when the other man started to squirm.

"Go get a fucking wash cloth then."  
Flashing him a dazzling smile, the younger man bounced off the bathroom, while Randy simply rolled his eyes.


End file.
